aftertaste
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Di hadapannya kau adalah enigma, perpaduan dari beragam antitesa. Sedangkan bagimu, kau tidak lebih dari sekadar aphorisme./ Untuk #KARUISOWEEEEEK


**A/N:** Seutuhnya, dipersembahkan untuk #KARUISOWEEEEEK

 **.**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

 **.**

 _ **aftertaste**_

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 **.**

 _AU, second POV, angst gagal, timeline acak, OOC, KaruIso,_ _ **prompt: "merah"**_ **dan** _ **"lidah".**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ _ **blend**_ ]

 _Paradoks,_ ia bilang.

Kemudian kau mendapati dirimu tertawa, seakan penyataan itu hanya sebuah kelakar murahan yang biasa kau temukan terselip di antara ocehan basa-basi kolegamu yang tak penting.

Ia selalu saja begitu, mengatakan hal-hal yang kompleks tentangmu.

Suatu kali ia berkata kau adalah perpaduan antara es dan api; tatapanmu membekukan, namun keberadaanmu meradiasikan kehangatan.

Di lain kesempatan ia akan menatapmu intens dan bertanya-tanya: bagaimana mungkin _Pinot noir_ dan _Chardonnay_ bisa bersatu padu—menjelma menjadi entitas yang sama sekali lain, _menjadi dirimu_.

Di hadapannya kau adalah _enigma_ , perpaduan dari beragam antitesa. Sedangkan bagimu, kau tidak lebih dari sekadar _aphorisme_.

Kau bukanlah paradoks yang rumit.

Kau ada, kau di sini, kau bertahan dan tidak pergi; kau mencintai _nya_. Se _sederhana_ itu.

Kau menemukannya, kau menyadari lukanya, kau memutuskan untuk tinggal di sisinya; kau tak bisa hidup tanpa _nya_. Se _simpel_ itu.

 _Paradoks,_ ucapnya lagi.

Kemudian kau menemukan suaranya serupa denting dari dua gelas _wine_ kosong yang saling beradu, jernih, dan tak pernah gagal mencuri atensimu.

 _Paradoks, huh?_

Padahal, ketika ia memandangmu lekat-lekat, (dan kau tidak tahu apakah yang kau temui di manik emas itu adalah kobaran _cinta_ atau lautan ke _benci_ an), kau sadar justru ialah definisi dari paradoks itu sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ _ **bitter**_ ]

"Kau tahu bagian terburuk dari semua ini?"

Tidak, kau tidak tahu. Kau tidak _mau_ tahu.

Kau melihatnya menuangkan segelas _red_ _burgundy_ untukmu, meski ia yang paling tahu bahwa kau lebih menyukai _champagne_ ketimbang _red wine_.

Dan kau tahu, ia tahu, kau takkan menyentuh gelas itu.

"Bagian terburuknya—"

Kau berharap ia melemparkan gelas itu saja ke wajahmu, atau menyiramkan isinya ke atas kepalamu, atau meneriakimu dengan sumpah serapah—atau apapun, selain melanjutkan kalimatnya barusan.

"—aku _tidak_ mati."

Ia tidak melemparkan gelas _wine_ itu padamu, tapi kau merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada hal lain yang lebih buruk ketimbang mati."

Tentu saja ada.

Senyumnya yang patah, sorot matanya yang diselimuti duka, dan kau yang tidak berdaya.

Selalu ada yang lebih buruk dari mati, seperti kau yang kehilangannya _tidak_ kepada siapa-siapa.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Karma, apabila kau menjadi diriku?"

Ia meneguk _wine_ yang tadinya untukmu, kemudian tertawa setelah menenggak habis isinya. Mentertawai bagaimana _Romanée-Conti_ sama tawarnya dengan air putih.

"Apakah kau akan memilih untuk mati?"

Kau meraihnya, mendekapnya, membenamkan kepalamu di leher jenjangnya—berharap ia lupa pada lukanya.

"Apakah kau akan memilih untuk mati?" ulangnya lagi, dengan suara yang menyerupai dua gelas _wine_ yang saling beradu (sampai retak, sampai hancur).

Dan kau tahu, ia tahu, kau takkan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ _ **bouquet**_ ]

Tidak seperti roman picisan yang mendepiksikan benang merah sebagai penyatu dua takdir yang awalnya tak terjalin, kisah kalian dihubungkan oleh sebotol anggur merah yang kau pesan pada sebuah restoran Perancis mewah.

Sejujurnya kau tidak pernah menggemari _red wine_ , terutama yang terlalu kuat, yang asamnya akan mendominasi lidahmu dalam sekali kecap.

Tapi saat itu kau tergoda untuk mencoba salah satu _Château_ yang tersedia.

 _Château Mouton Rothschild_.

 _Vintage_ -nya berbeda, namun kau ingat pernah melihat mata-mata fiksi terkenal meminumnya dalam suatu _film_ yang kau tonton _._

(Kau ingin tertawa kalau mengingat betapa kekanakannya alasanmu saat itu, tapi tak sekali pun kau menyesal karenanya.)

 _Well,_ pada awalnya kau memang menyesal.

Kau meneguk _wine_ itu sedikit dan merasakan paduan yang buruk sekali. Kau kecewa. Kau nyaris menumpahkan kekesalanmu pada _apprentice sommelier_ yang menyajikan _wine_ -mu.

Tapi kemudian _ia_ datang menghampiri mejamu.

"Boleh aku pinjam _decanter_?"

Setelahnya, kau hampir percaya bahwa sihir itu nyata.

Ia menuang isi botol _Château-_ mu ke dalam _decanter_ , perlahan-lahan, begitu lembut, sangat lembut. Di matamu _wine_ tak lagi tampak seperti cairan. Ia menyulapnya menjadi lapisan sutra sewarna _ruby_.

Bahkan pertunjukan menawan itu bukanlah puncak dari keajaiban yang ia datangkan.

Kau menyesap _wine_ hasil _decantering-_ nya untuk tahu bahwa lima puluh ribu yen-mu malam ini tidak terbuang percuma. Terlalu murah, malah.

Kau menarik lengannya, refleks, mencegahnya untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar dari restoran itu.

Kau merasakan tatapannya yang menyorotmu, meminta penjelasan atas aksimu.

Tapi daripada menjawab, kau lebih suka untuk bertanya.

"Kau seorang _sommelier_?"

Dia tersenyum dan kau tidak pernah tahu selengkung senyum bisa terlihat begitu indah sekaligus rapuh.

" _Dulu_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ _ **blunt**_ ]

Dia bilang dia menyukai merah yang memberi warna pada suraimu.

Merah itu, katanya, selalu berhasil membawanya kembali pada kepingan memori lama ketika _tastevin_ masih tergantung di lehernya, ketika lencana perak berbentuk anggur masih tersemat di dadanya, ketika ia masih bisa membedakan jenis sebuah _wine_ hanya dari aroma (ketika kecelakaan itu tidak merenggut hidupnya!).

Tapi kalau begitu, bukankah seharusnya ia membenci rambutmu yang membuat lukanya semakin menganga?

Seharusnya ia jambak saja rambut itu kala kalian bercinta.

Dan bukan membelainya lembut, kemudian mendekapmu erat sekali sambil membisiki kalimat cinta yang kau harap nyata.

Seharusnya ia berhenti memagut bibirmu, berhenti meminta maaf maaf _maaf_ , hanya karena tak mampu merasakan betapa manisnya kecupan itu!

Seharusnya ia meninggalkanmu saja.

Dan bukannya mencumbumu setiap malam, menuntunmu semakin _dalam_ , memandangmu dengan tatapan sayang.

Dia bilang dia menyukai pigmen yang memberi corak pada matamu.

Pigmen itu, katanya, mirip sekali dengan warna _champagne_ yang dulu seringkali ia sajikan di atas meja para tamu yang datang, dan ia kembali ingat pada mimpi-mimpinya yang takkan lagi bisa ia gapai.

Tapi kalau begitu, bukankah seharusnya ia membenci matamu yang membuat lukanya semakin perih?

Seharusnya ia congkel saja mata itu saat kalian bercumbu.

Dan bukannya menatapnya lekat-lekat, mengaguminya lama sekali hingga langit di luar gelap.

Kau jadi bertanya-tanya; benarkah lidahnya saja yang mati rasa?

[ _Tidakkah hatinya juga?]_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

[ _ **breathe**_ ]

Kau dan dia, duduk berdua di sofa, bedanya kau mengarahkan tatapanmu pada api yang berkobar di perapian selagi ia memandangi salju yang turun melalui jendela.

Ia berpikir, berapa lama waktu yan dibutuhkan salju untuk melapisi jalan dan atap bangunan, sedangkan kau berpikir, berapa lama lagi kau sanggup melewati semua sandiwara ini.

Berapa lama lagi kau sanggup menyimpan kebenaran dari orang yang paling kau kasihi.

Besok? Lusa? Bulan depan? Sepuluh tahun dari sekarang?

Kau merasakan jemarimu digenggam olehnya. Kehangatan yang ia berikan membuatmu lupa.

"Hadiah natal apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya, padahal Desember saja belum tiba.

 _Apapun_ , katamu, dan ia tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu akan kucarikan _white wine_ yang cocok dengan seleramu."

 _Lagi?,_ tapi suaramu tak mampu keluar. Kau hanya mengangguk demi melihat senyumnya melengkung semakin lebar.

"Kau sendiri mau apa, Yuuma?"

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin kau selalu berada di sisiku."

Kau merasakan jemarimu semakin kuat digenggam. Tapi kau jadi takut, takut kehangatan itu menghilang.

Takut ketika esok membuka mata, justru ia yang lenyap dari sisimu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

[Kau berharap konfesi itu nyata. Nyata, tidak sepertimu yang kerap berdusta.]***

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Keterangan:**

 _Pinot noir_ dan _Chardonnay:_ dua jenis anggur yang digunakan untuk binkin _wine. Pinot noir_ biasanya _red wine, Chardonnay white wine_.

 _Red_ _burgundy: Red wine_ yang anggurnya berasal dari daerah tersebut.

 _Champagne_ : _sparkling wine, white wine_ yang mengandung soda.

 _Romanée-Conti:_ salah satu jenis _red wine_

 _Château Mouton Rothschild:_ salah satu jenis _red wine_ yang anggurnya ditanam di _Château (_ kastil).

 _Vintage:_ tahun anggur dipanen.

 _Sommelier_ : orang yang menyajikan _wine,_ bisa dibilang pelayan _wine_ , pengetahuan _wine-_ nya harus luas. _Apprentice sommelier_ masih murid, belum sepenuhnya jadi _sommelier._

 _Decanter:_ alat untuk men- _decanting_ wine. _Decanting_ cara supaya _wine_ yang baru dibuka bisa berinteraksi dengan udara, biasanya untuk 'membuka' rasa asli dari _wine_ yang masih terkunci.

 _Tastevin:_ alat untuk melihat kejernihan _wine,_ biasanya dikalungin sama _sommelier_.

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Oemji, nulis apa ini T_T

Pasti karena lari dari kenyataan, hiks. Eniwei, lagi keranjingan nulis pake POV ini hehehe~

Kalo ada yang salah mohon dikasitau, ya. Diriku juga bukan ahli _wine LOL_ Dan ada beberapa fakta yang diambil dari manga Kami no Shizuku, teehee.

Oya, Happy KaruIso WeeeeeK!


End file.
